Second Chances
by Icefire149
Summary: It's been four years since the end of season 5. It's Serena's wedding day but she kepps feeling like something is wrong. Does she still love Darien? Sorry i'm not that great at writing summaries. please read and review! thanks!


**Icefire149 here with a new story and my second Sailor Moon fic! Just so everyone knows I actually wrote this before Reminiscence. I just didn't finish it until now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon if I did I would be making sure it still aired on TV in the U.S.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Second Chances**

It's been four years since Sailor Moon saved the galaxy from Chaos and since the Starlights went back to their planet. Both planets were flourishing and all was well for the people, well for almost all of the people.

***

"Serena smile. It's your wedding day." Luna said jumping up onto the vanity table. Her raven black hair shined, the crescent moon on her head gleamed with beauty. But her eyes shone worry as she looked at the girl's troubled expression.

"Luna." Serena said giving her faithful friend a small smile.

"What's wrong Serena? It's finally your wedding day. Don't tell me you're going to postpone it again?"

Serena wouldn't meet the cat's gaze. She just didn't know what to do. Taking a deep breath she looked back to her friend and said, "I just don't know anymore, Luna." Her bright blue eyes began filling up with tears. Her golden blonde hair was in her special style as always. But today she was wearing a beautiful white full length strapless gown.

"What do you mean?"

"I love Darien but I just don't know. It just doesn't feel right. I've just felt like a part of my heart has been missing since he left and…"

"Since who left. Darien has been by your side since his star seed was returned."

Serena just couldn't say his name. She didn't want Luna to be mad at her. She just stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Since _who_ left, Serena." Luna said firm, and trying to force Serena to look at her.

"Seiya." she said in a whisper. Instantly the tears ran down her face.

"Serena. Why didn't you say something sooner? We could have talked about this. Besides I didn't think you loved him that much." Luna said calmly.

"I didn't realize till he was gone." the words choked through her sobs.

"But don't you love Darien?" Luna asked.

"I do, but I don't know if I can marry him." Serena said in a whisper.

"Is that why you keep postponing the wedding?"

The blonde nodded, her sobs began slowing, but tears still silently ran down her face.

"What are we going to do Serena?" Luna said closing her eyes. What could she do? Serena's destiny is to be with Darien. Is it possible for her to have a second chance with Seiya?

No it can't be possible. He isn't coming back. So how can she have a second chance?

***

"Fighter cheer up already. It's been four years!" Sailor Star Healer said, her green eyes shining.

Sailor Star Fighter said nothing. All she did was look down at Healer and stare. Healer's comment just further depressed her. She knew its been four years but it hasn't dulled the pain one bit. But what could she do? Her duty was to her planet and to her princess. She knew that she couldn't be with Serena. She has her boyfriend who she is destined to be with.

"Please stop that stare. I can't take it anymore!" Healer screamed, her hands pressing on the top of her head.

"What stare?" Fighter mumbled.

"That stare." Healer said, her arms coming down leaving her long silver hair looking messy.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"That stare you're giving me now. It's a dead stare."

"It's because I'm dead inside." Fighter mumbled.

"Why?"

Just then Maker walked over to Healer and slapped the back of her head. "You know why." she said venomously.

"Ouch." Healer mumbled while rubbing her head.

"You deserved it." Maker said going over to Fighter, putting her hand on Fighter's shoulder. "It will get better. The pain can't last forever."

Fighter looked up at Maker and then took a step forward. "I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" She yelled, startling both Healer and Maker. Suddenly she fell to her knees and began sobbing.

"Fighter." said a familiar kind voice.

"Princess." both Healer and Maker said as they bowed.

Fighter looked up through teary eyes at her princess.

The Fireball Princess's eyes shone with sympathy. "Fighter are you still in pain?"

She nodded, not even meeting her princess's gaze.

"Then go back to Earth." she said.

Fighter looked up at her in confusion.

"But she can't!" Healer said.

"She can." their princess said looking at Healer and Maker. "All three of you can go if you wish."

"But we're needed here. What if something happens?" Maker said.

"I can take care of the planet myself. There has been peace in the galaxy thanks to Sailor Moon. If I need you three I will send for you."

"Thank you princess." Fighter said, her tears slowing.

"Thank you princess." Healer and Maker said together.

***

"Serena what are you going to do?" Luna said anxious. The wedding was only minutes away. The faint sounds of people chattering, and music could be heard.

Serena just stared blankly at the mirror and finished putting on her makeup.

"Serena?"

The blonde looked at her friend and said, "My destiny is set in stone it seems. Seiya is not coming back ever. He is needed on his planet. I really don't have any other choice but to marry Darien."

"But you don't love him." Luna said.

"I do love him but he just doesn't hold my heart." Serena said standing up. She walked over to the door, her hand stopping on the doorknob.

"Are you sure you can go through with this?" Luna said jumping down from the vanity table.

Serena's blue eyes looked lifeless as she put a small smile on her face and nodded. There is no other way. Darien loves me and he'll make sure I'm living a happy, comfortable life. Even though on the inside I'm not truly happy.

My dress is beautiful, everything around is just beautiful. I felt compelled to look and admire everything but I found myself unable to as I walked down the aisle. All I could do was look at my soon-to-be husband.

As soon as Darien looked at Serena all he could do was smile. He knew he loved her, and her alone. He heard stories from friends about this boy Seiya who apparently had a thing for Serena. But he wasn't worried. Serena has always loved him and always will.

Serena made it to her soon-to-be husband at the end of the aisle. She admired how handsome Darien looked. He was in a beautiful black tux. But it was his eyes that Serena couldn't look away from. They were shining with love for _her_, but all it did was make her feel more sick to her stomach.

Can I really go through with this? Serena thought, her eyes darting to the floor. Guilt was drowning her. Meeting his eyes she thought, how can I say no now?

I just wish he was here to save me one more time.

***

It didn't take long for the Starlights to make it back to earth. The second they touched the ground they turned back into Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki Kou. Instantly Seiya just knew something was wrong. He felt panicked but didn't know what to do.

"Where are they?" he said suddenly.

Yaten and Taiki looked at each other in confusion.

"How are we suppose to know?" Taiki said.

"I'll just call Mina and find out." Yaten said pulling out a cell phone.

Both Seiya and Taiki looked at him in shock. He kept that all this time? Seiya thought. I guess he really does have feelings for Mina.

Click.

The sound of the cell phone suddenly closing broke Seiya out of his thoughts. The horrified look on Yaten's face made his stomach feel sick.

"They're at the church across town. She's getting married."

Seiya felt as if his whole world was standing on a pillar, about to fall and shatter before his eyes. All he knew was that he had to get to that church as quick as possible.

***

Serena was barely aware of what was happening. She just kept trying to get the words out. _I can't marry you Darien. I'm sorry._ But her lips remained tightly shut. Somewhere in her mind was the glimmer of hope that kept saying, just wait a little bit longer. But it didn't keep her from wondering, what was she exactly waiting for?

***

"Damn it! Why is the door locked!" Seiya yelled as he tried pulling the door open. He began franticly pounding on the door. He stopped for a second and looked back the way he came. It was now that he wished that he hadn't taken off running, leaving Taiki and Yaten on some street.

Damn it Dumpling don't do this to me! " Don't do this to me!" he yelled pounding his fist on the door again. After a moment of silence he leaned his forehead on the door. "What am I going to do Dumpling?" he whispered in defeat.

Like magic the door suddenly opened and everyone in the church was staring at him.

***

Serena was too caught up in her thoughts to her the frantic banging on the door of the church. She looked up at Darien for the first time in several minutes. He was just staring at her lovingly, but a hint of annoyance showed on his face. What's wrong? She thought. Is going to end the wedding? Oh please let that be so!

Suddenly a flash of movement caught Serena's eyes.

Mina, had gotten up and began walking towards the door. What is she doing? Serena thought. It was then that she heard the loud bangs on the door.

Suddenly she could feel her heart race, her stomach felt like butterflies. What could be causing me to suddenly feel like this? And then like magic she saw the one person she had been wishing was here beside her all along.

"Seiya." she whispered, her eyes becoming teary and a warm smile appeared on her face.

Darien felt his world crashing as he heard his love whisper, "Seiya." He studied her face for a moment, and in the pit of his stomach he began feeling sick. That sweet, loving smile of hers was on her face. It had always been his favorite smile because she never gave it to anyone but him, until now.

"Dumpling! What on earth do you think you are doing?" Seiya called from the doorway of the church. His blue eyes sparkled playfully.

Seiya wasn't sure how everything was going to happen. So he decided just to give it his all. Please say you love me back. He kept willing her to say. It's now or never. Just stay here firm until she does something, he decided.

"I….I don't actually know." Serena said meeting his gaze.

Almost everyone in the church gasped in shock. No one could believe their eyes. What was happening?

Serena felt her stomach do back flips. She had never felt this nervous before. She wasn't sure what to say or do next. Her eyes just remained locked with his.

"I love you." the words fell from Seiya's lips. His eyes widened in shock as he couldn't believe he just said that in front of everyone.

Instead of looking at him in shock like most of the people in the church, Serena just smiled bigger. Her stomach calmed and she made up her mind. This was her second chance and she wasn't going to mess it up.

"I love you too." she said meaning every word.

Seiya honestly couldn't believe his ears. They are the words he has been dying to hear. The shock melted away as his eyes met hers. Deep in his heart he knew she meant every word. I better not mess up this second chance.

Suddenly she was there, standing right in front of him. Their eyes met and then the space between them closed with a kiss.

The End


End file.
